Somewhere Far Far Away
by The Threat
Summary: A group of people who use the very Force of the universe... sooner or later there had to be consequences. Follow-up on my earlier 'Feathered Stone'.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Doctor Who" is owned by BBC. "Star Wars" is owned by George Lucas. This story's narrator is mine.

* * *

All the classic stories begin with the phrase "Once upon a time, in a land far, far away." Which at the time was a way of saying in a land that is so far away, you can't reach it. By now, we have airplanes and other means to reach far away places. And if we keep it up with all our technological advances, we might one day reach a galaxy much further away than Andromeda. So technically, nothing is so far away that you can't reach it.

But what if I told you that I landed on a planet that's in a galaxy which, if I'm to believe the Doctor, so far, it's light hasn't reach Earth yet. Not even by the time I first met the Doctor. It's a distance that is hard to fathom. I guess even those fairy tale writers had no idea how far "far, far away" really is.

Once we walked out of the Tardis, I almost immediately thought we were still on Earth. I mean, we were in a dark alley, there was smoke coming from some sort of pipe, and I heard the noise of cars. So really, what was so different?

"Doc, are you sure we're... not on Earth?" I asked.

"Yes, I am." the Doctor replied, abruptly.

In fact, he had been very abrupt at the time. Before we left for this planet, he looked at the monitors. He suddenly had that look on his face, which was somewhere between concerned and horrified. He then started pushing a few buttons. When I asked him what he was doing, he only said he'd be taking me to a far away galaxy (I already explained how far away, so I don't have to repeat that). But when I started to ask for more details, he was very sketchy about it. I can only assume he didn't want me to worry, but since I was going to find out soon anyway, I'd end up worrying still. So... why bother being sketchy? For a guy who's been around for quite some time, he doesn't really know much about us humans.

Since the Doctor won't be any more explicit, I decided to walk out of the alley.

In so doing, I entered a street. Here I saw those cars and people I heard. It turned out they were neither. At least not in the conventional sense. The cars were flying machines, and the people weren't human. Some of them weren't even organic. Given the wide diversity of people, I'd say this city was a sort of tourist spot for beings from all planets. The fact that none of them seemed to pay much attention to me indicated that humans weren't unusual here either.

"Incredible, isn't it?" the Doctor asked.

"Doc, what exactly is this planet?" I asked.

"Remember the Seraphs?" the Doctor explained, "How they sent probes all over the universe, creating human life-forms everywhere? This is another of those planets."

"Er... if this is a human planet..." I started.

"Where are the humans?" the Doctor understood where I was going, "They're here. Of course, by now some have moved to other planets, while people from those other planets moved over here."

That made sense to me, so there wasn't anything else for me to ask. At least not until I noticed something else. I soon noticed that the flying machines were all flying in the same direction. Sure, this particular street could be a one-way street, but should that rule apply for those on the side-walks?

"Why is everyone going in the same direction?" I asked the Doctor.

"Good." the Doctor said, "I was wondering when you'd notice."

With that, the Doctor headed in the opposite direction of where everyone was going. I didn't know what else to do, so I followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

On our way, we encountered many people who were confused about what we were doing. Understandable, since everyone was going in the same direction, and we were going in the opposite direction. I could hear everyone shouting things at us, in a different language each time, and yet I understood every word of it. They were all basically telling us to go with them. One of them actually bumped in on me.

"What are you doing?" the voice was definitely human.

"Me and the Doc wanna ask you the same thing." I replied.

"Ah! Making friends already." the Doctor turned to us.

"I wouldn't say that." I said.

"Who are you two?" the human (a woman) asked, "What are you doing?"

"We're just passing through." the Doctor explained, "What are you doing?"

"I'm..." the woman hesitated, "It's none of your business."

"Very well." the Doctor said, "We'll off then."

"No wait!" the woman tried to stop us.

"Make up your mind!" I complained.

This was when we saw the very source of her fear. At the end of the street, there were a group of armored men, weaving guns, walking in formation. I can't say I'm completely familiar with this side of the universe, but you don't have to be an expert to recognize these men for what they were: soldiers.

"Oh I see." the Doctor said, "You didn't expect the Spanish Inquisition."

"Nobody ever does." I remarked.

One of these soldiers approached us. The woman hid herself behind us.

"Identify yourselves." the soldier said.

"Well, I'm the Doctor." the Doctor replied, "And this is my assistant."

"And who is that woman behind you?" he asked, "Are you harboring a fugitive?"

The Doctor needed a minute to think about it: "I don't know. Are you a fugitive?"

He asked this to the woman, who was visibly terrified of answering that question.

"Raised temperature, transpiration levels high." the soldier said, "She's hiding something. Take them!"

All of the soldiers had their guns pointing at us.

"Well done, Doc." I said sarcastically, "You dragged us into trouble. Again."

"Sure I did." the Doctor replied, "I mean, you started talking to that woman, and yet I somehow got us into..."

"Wait a minute!" I interrupted, "I didn't start anything! She started talking to me!"

"Quiet both of you." the soldier spoke, though he sounded hollow as he spoke.

Suddenly, the woman pushed us both away and raised her hands. While she didn't actually touch the soldier, she somehow managed to throw him away.

"Jedi!" I heard some of the soldiers shout.

They all started firing their guns, but the woman had... some kind of light-stick in her pockets, with which she stopped the attacks. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that stick looked a lot like the light-sabers from the Galaxy Wars movies. The shots that her stick deflected hit the soldiers. It didn't take long before they were down. Unfortunately, her actions drew the attention of other soldiers.

"Come along." the Doctor told her, "I know a way out."

He ran into an alley, and not knowing what else to do, both the woman and me followed.

"Why did he say he knows a way out?" the woman asked me, "I sense an uncertainty."

"Anywhere is still better than here." I replied.

Through these alleys, we somehow found our way back to the Tardis. Once we were inside, we could take a deep breath. Well, the Doctor and I could, but the woman was shocked at what she found inside.

"It's... bigger on the inside?" she said.

"Indeed." the Doctor couldn't help himself, he just had to be smug about it.

"I hope Vader doesn't find out about this thing." the woman breathed.

"Who's Vader?" I asked.

The woman looked at me surprised: "You don't know? Have you been living under a heap of sand for the past hundred years?"

"Of course not, my lady." the Doctor explained.

"Maen." the woman said, "Maen Solo."

"Of course not, miss Solo." the Doctor corrected himself, "As I've said, we're just passing through."

"Looks like there's a lot of history around here that we're not aware of." I stated.

"Yes." the Doctor agreed, "And I wouldn't be much of a Time Lord if I didn't know this bit of history."


	3. Chapter 3

Maen, as that was apparently her name, needed a moment, but a faint look of understanding appeared on her face. Almost as if she decided to trust us, though she's not sure why she'd want to.

"Generations ago, the last great war ended." she explained, "The Emperor had fallen, the Empire was no more, and the Jedi could flourish again."

"Jedi..." I repeated the word, "Isn't that what one of those goons back there called you?"

Maen nodded: "We're an ancient order of knights, with the sole purpose of keeping the galaxy safe."

"You said the Jedi could flourish again." the Doctor remembered, "What do you mean by that?"

"Before the rise of the Empire, most of the Jedi Knights were wiped out." Maen explained, "The Emperor knew that we were the only ones capable of stopping him, so he devised a plot that would not only kill us all, but have people hunt us down."

"Ah yes..." the Doctor said, "I think I've heard of this before. The Emperor ruled with an iron fist over the entire galaxy, aided by his general, Darth Vader, who used to be a Jedi Knight himself. In the end, it was his own son that killed him, and thus saved the galaxy."

"So you do know our history." Maen sounded surprised.

"Only cliff-notes." the Doctor replied.

"Wait!" I just realized something, "Is this... Darth Vader related to that Vader you mentioned before?"

"Related?" Maen questioned, "They're the same!"

I was about to ask the obvious question, but Maen already knew what answer to give: "His body was cremated, but his mind is now one with the Force."

I cocked my head: "What force?"

"Thé Force!" she replied, "The very force that keeps the universe together? Don't you know anything?"

Apparently not: "And being one with this... Force, what does that mean?"

Maen rolled her eyes. She raised her hand and pointed at me. At first I didn't know what that was about, until I felt the floor moving away from my feet. I didn't know what was happening, so I looked down. Somehow, she managed to lift me off the ground, without even touching me. I didn't know what to do or what to say, but the Doctor did.

"Incredible." he said, as he took something out of his pocket. It looked like his sonic screwdriver, however this time it didn't have that star on its top anymore, and instead it had a light-bulb that flashed orange. With it, he... scanned, I think. I wasn't sure of what he was doing, so he left me distracted for a long enough time, I didn't realize I was back on my feet until I noticed Maen had let her hand down.

"What are you doing?" she asked the Doctor.

"It's quite simple really." the Doctor explained to me.

"The Jedi's are telekinetic?" I asked.

The Doctor laughed: "Not precisely. They are trained to use their minds for all sorts of matters. Telekinesis, telepathy, clairvoyance, precognition,..."

"Hey! What are you saying?" Maen was clearly unfamiliar with the Doctor's terminology.

"Unfortunately, as you can imagine, this would put a great strain on anyone's mind. Human or otherwise." the Doctor continued, "So rather than train themselves to do all that, they train themselves to take the necessary power from the universe itself, and then... well, you've seen the result."

"Take the power from the universe itself?" I couldn't believe it, "Is that even possible?"

"Sure." the Doctor replied, "The Tardis does something similar all the time."

"So what you're basically saying is that they connect their own minds to the universe, in order to... do what they do?" I asked.

"Quite so." the Doctor replied.

It made sense to me now. If the Jedi's connect their minds to the universe, or rather its very source, it would be possible for the mind to continue existing as part of that same source.

"Okay, I think I understand now." I said.

"Good." Maen continued, "Then you'll also understand why Vader wants us dead now."

Both the Doctor and I look puzzled.

"He's now one of the most powerful people in the universe, and wants to keep it that way." Maen continued.

"So he's killing off competition?" the Doctor asked.

"Either that, or he wants to finish what he started, but has to deal with the only ones who can stop him first." Maen added, "We're not sure. His dark powers shields his true intentions from us."

I looked at the Doctor. He had turned back to his Tardis console, where he looked at... I don't know what they were, they looked like measuring instruments, but I wasn't sure what they were measuring. Whatever they were, I could see the worried look on the Doctor's face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It sounds like I just found out the source of our problems." he answered.

"Our problems?" since we weren't native to this galaxy, the whole thing with Vader was technically not our problem. So what was the Doctor talking about?

"Before we came here, I looked at my instruments." the Doctor explained, "I noticed fluctuations in this part of the universe."

"What kind of fluctuations?" I asked.

"Did you know that if gravity was slightly different, life as you know it wouldn't exist?" the Doctor explained, "That if a certain radiation wasn't introduced to your planet, life would not even exist there?"

"What's that got to do with... whatever you're talking about?" I asked.

"These fluctuations are indicating that a change is occurring." the Doctor answered, "That something is changing the very foundations of the universe."

I was about to ask what that something is, but then I realized what the answer was. The Jedi have been using the Force for such a long time. Or differently put, they've been playing with the very power that kept the universe together. That's the rough equivalent of children playing with an A-bomb.

"What are you saying?" Maen asked, "That because Vader is part of the Force, he's now using it up too much?"

"That's the simplistic way of saying it." the Doctor replied, "But yes."

"I better alert all the others!" Maen said, as she set out to leave the Tardis.

"Wait!" the Doctor stopped her, "It's too dangerous out there!"

"But I can't warn anyone from here!" Maen said.

"Then why won't you tell us where we can find them and we'll take you?" I suggested.

"You and what ship?" Maen asked.

"Actually, you're inside it." the Doctor replied.

Maen frowned. Afraid we'd lose her confidence, I said: "Look, there's nothing to worry about. Apparently the Tardis uses the same Force as you people do."

"Didn't you just say it's dangerous to use the Force?" she questioned.

"Only if used in larger quantities." the Doctor explained, "Besides, my ship uses more power-sources than the Force alone."

"But it uses the Force." Maen reasoned, "Vader can find us if we use that... Tardis."

I hadn't thought of that. But then again, this whole Force thing was new to me, so how could I know?

"Come on, we can take my grandfather's ship!" she said as she made to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Maen stepped out of the Tardis, I heard someone shout something. I couldn't make out what it was, but it caused her to get back in and shut the door behind her. This was followed by the sounds of ray-guns shooting. In reflex, Maen ducked down, not knowing that the Tardis is protected against such things.

"Word spreads quicker than I thought." Maen said as she got up.

If this side of the universe is as advanced as they looked to me, I'd be surprised if word didn't get spread as fast.

"Looks like we don't have too many options, do we?" I said.

"I'm afraid not." the Doctor replied, "I can still try to make the Tardis move using its other..."

He couldn't finish his sentence, as the Tardis started shaking. It was as though an earthquake was happening. And a very brief one at that, because it was over after a mere few seconds.

"What was that?" Maen asked the same question I was about to.

Rather than give an answer, the Doctor ran to the door. Despite protests from Maen, he opened it, looked around for a few seconds, then went back in.

"Fascinating." he said.

"What is?" I asked.

The Doctor stepped aside, so to tell me to see for myself. So I walked to the door myself, and Maen followed. Upon opening the door, the first we both saw was the city. Or rather we were seeing the city's buildings as though we were looking up, rather than staring right in front of us. I looked to the Tardis' left, then behind it. Those soldiers from before were behind the Tardis. And if I was seeing this right, the Tardis was really lying on its back, and the soldiers were really carrying it.

I went back inside and shut the door: "Is this even physically possible?"

"What shouldn't be physically possible?" the Doctor questioned.

Since the Tardis, as I had gathered, had its own gravity system, it didn't surprise me that we weren't falling to the other end of the room when it was made to lay in its back. So that wasn't what surprised me.

"With all this inside it, how can anyone even begin to carry it?" I wondered.

"Size is relative." the Doctor answered, "As is weight."

This didn't make sense: "How can weight be relative?"

"What would you prefer to fall on you head? A pound of lead or a pound of feathers?" the Doctor asked, to make his point clear.

As soon as he noticed I understood (which was quite quick), the Doctor brought up something else: "However, the Tardis would still be too heavy. You'd need a crane to lift up the Tardis. Or else some exceptionally strong people."

This seemed to frighten Maen more than me: "Exceptionally strong?"

"Yes." the Doctor replied, "Makes you wonder what those soldiers really are, doesn't it?"

"I don't understand." Maen explained, "I've seen what those Storm Troopers look like under their helmets. They're all human."

"How sure are you?" the Doctor asked.

That was a fair question. The Doctor, despite appearances, isn't human either.

"Are there other races that resemble... us?" I asked.

"There is one race I can think of." the Doctor replied, "However, they are extinct, and wouldn't neat to carry the Tardis in group. One would suffice."

Before I could let that thought sink in, Maen already said: "I can only think of droids doing this. But we never managed to make them look like us."

"Droids... you mean robots?" despite me having used the word before, I had to be sure we were talking about the same thing.

"Of course! What else?" Maen sounded angry.

"You never managed to make droids look convincingly like you." the Doctor was thinking out loud, "But Darth Vader has been part of the Force of the universe for a hundred years... he may have picked up some secrets you have yet to discover."

"Wait." I just realized, "If they are indeed robots, doesn't that mean we can use EMP?"

"EMP?" Maen wasn't familiar with the term.

"Of course!" the Doctor said, "These people haven't used nuclear power in generations, they wouldn't know how to protect their technologies from electro-magnetic pulses!"

"No, wait." I just realized, "You just said it yourself, Vader may have picked up a few tricks. He may even participate we'd try that."

The Doctor thought about that. But he didn't need a very long time for that: "Then maybe we should send him a message instead."


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor went into a room which had... all sorts of equipment I didn't immediately recognize. And even the ones that I did recognize (like one of them that looked like a hair-drier), the Doctor was very explicit about not touching them, as if they are a lot more dangerous than I thought they were. Eventually, the Doctor found something. I couldn't be sure about what it was that he found, but it was small enough for him to carry by himself. With it, he got back to the door, which he opened. After that, he opened the device he found. Inside it, there was a small screen and a few buttons. I didn't know what he was doing with it exactly, but after pressing a few button, the machine started smoking.

"Er... is it supposed to do that?" I asked.

"It's over a hundred years old, and hasn't been used in the last twenty years." the Doctor replied, "So yes, it would do that."

It took me a moment to realize what he was saying, but in the end it didn't matter, because judging from what I was seeing through the door, the soldiers (or Storm Troopers, as Maen called them) had put us down and walked away.

"It worked!" Maen cheered.

"Yes." the Doctor said, somewhat sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I told them she escaped through an escape hatch underneath the blue box." the Doctor explained, "So it would make sense for them if I told them she was apprehended elsewhere."

"So what's the problem?" I still didn't understand.

"That they won't be fooled a second time." the Doctor said, "And even if they could be, this transmitter's burned up."

"So what do we do now?" I wondered.

"Maen, you said something about your grandfather's ship?" the Doctor brought up.

Maen nodded.

After this, we left the Tardis. We had to use the smaller and darker alleys (which made me wonder why the Storm Troopers never thought of looking for us there), so it took us what felt like a couple of hours. But eventually, we made it to a hangar, where we found... Admittedly, I'm relatively new to spaceflight, but even the ship with which I traveled to the moon looked in better shape than this.

"This sure looks like something that could've belonged to your grandfather." I remarked.

"What's that mean!" was Maen's reaction.

"Only that they don't make these things as they once did." the Doctor replied in my stead.

"Good!" Maen exclaimed.

"What is going on here?" a voice sounded from inside the ship.

I turned to look. A golden-colored droid walked out. While it did appear humanoid, its movements were stiff. No wonder Maen couldn't believe the notion that the Storm Troopers may be androids.

"Master Maen, who are these gentlemen." the droid asked.

"Just some friends I picked up." she replied, "Look, this guy's got something to tell the other Jedi's. We must head for the Dagobah system."

"Dagobah?" the droid sounded terrified at the thought, "Couldn't the Jedi have picked a better hide-out than that filthy, humid..."

"They could, but the rebellion from a hundred years ago have already been on all of those." Maen explained, "And the enemy knows it."

"I know." the droid replied, "I just wish..."

"I just wish you two would stop bickering and take us there." the Doctor interrupted.

"Oh, alright. If we must." the droid turned around and re-entered the ship.

"That's C3PO." Maen explained, "He may not be much of good company, but having a droid for a co-pilot is more reliable than anything organic.

"He's a protocol-droid, isn't he?" the Doctor asked, "Hardly piloting material."

"Nothing a few new engines and changes in programming can't fix." Maen said, bluntly.

Eventually, all three of us entered the ship. Once inside and in the cockpit, Maen pressed a few buttons, which caused the ship to float while the droid (should I really call him C3PO?) set up coordinates. After a few seconds, we were flying out of the hangar and left the atmosphere.

"First time in a real spaceship?" the Doctor asked.

"I've been to the moon before." I replied.

"Ah." the Doctor sounded disappointed, "But at least this would be new."

What happened next, I wasn't sure. From what I could tell, the stars, which were like dots on a screen at first, appeared to grow into long sticks, until eventually the whole of the universe turned white, all while I was starting to feel this strange tingling through my body. I don't know how to describe the feeling. Best I can say is that... Imagine the feeling you get when you're driving in a car and it suddenly stops. Well, it's the exact opposite that I felt here. Fortunately, much like in a car, that feeling didn't last very long.

"What..." I started.

"This is what you Earthlings will eventually call FTL-drive." the Doctor explained.

I've read about that before: "FTL, you mean mean Faster Than Light?"

"Yes." the Doctor said.

"Earthlings?" Maen overheard us talking.

"Long story." I said.

"Well, it will be a while before we get to Dagobah." Maen replied.

"Good. Do you have cards?" the Doctor asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Maen had no cards, but she did have a sort of holographic chess-game. Either way, the Doctor's plan worked. By asking whether we could play a card-game (or any game) she forgot all about our use of the word "Earthlings", so I didn't have to explain to her where I was from. Which got to remind me, why didn't she ask anything about where the Doctor came from? After all, he was the one with the bigger-on-the-inside booth, shaped to look like something which Maen probably never saw before either.

Anyway, Maen was playing the game against the Doctor (I'd have loved to, but I'm barely any good at Earth Chess, so I didn't think I'd be any good with this). After a while, C3PO entered the rec room.

"Master Maen." he said, "There is a problem with the engines."

"What is it?" she asked him.

"I don't know, they're not making any sense." he replied.

Maen sighed as she got up: "Be back in a moment."

"This isn't your tactic to win the game, is it?" the Doctor questioned.

"No." Maen said, "The droid ain't very good at lying."

With this she left the room. This was a time for me to ask other questions.

"Does that droid even know the difference between a man and a woman?" I asked.

"Do you mean why he addresses Maen as "master" instead of "mistress"?" the Doctor asked for clarification.

"Well... yeah?" I replied.

"It must be Maen's own preference." the Doctor said, "Maybe "mistress" implies something else in her mind, so she prefers "master" instead."

Hadn't thought of that. Then again, so far she seemed quite... boyish. In a way, it shouldn't surprise me she would demand such a thing from others. As that thought crossed my mind, I saw something else was on the Doctor's mind.

"Something you're not telling me?" I asked.

"This Darth Vader is part of the Force now." he explained, "In other words, he should know better than others what he's doing to the rest of the universe."

Why did that surprise him?

"By the sounds of it, Vader is just a conqueror." I deduced, "He must know he can never conquer the whole galaxy, or even the universe, so if he resorts to changing it instead..."

"You don't understand." the Doctor interrupted, "If he changes the fabric of our universe, he'd also be changing the Force that's keeping it together."

I paused: "Right. So?"

"He'd be changing it into something in which he himself can't live either." the Doctor finished.

That was weird indeed: "Could he really be so bent on conquering everything, he'd rather destroy it than lose it?"

"I don't know." the Doctor said, "If it were the Emperor under whom he served, yes. But Darth Vader himself... I find that hard to believe."

"The Emperor?" this was the first time I heard of him.

"Yes." the Doctor replied, "While it was Darth Vader who lead the troops, and therefor is the one that most people remember, he was merely doing the bidding of an emperor."

A thought crossed my mind: "Do you think this Emperor is now pretending to be Vader?"

"If so, to what end?" the Doctor questioned, "There is very little they can do against him, now that he's one with the Force. Especially since he's spending time killing off Jedi's."

That was weird indeed. If this Emperor was hoping to turn all of the Jedi's against Vader, then why would he kill so many of them?

"Oh, I wish R2D2 were still here..." I heard C3PO whine as he came back.

"Ah! You're back." the Doctor immediately addressed Maen.

Maen used some tech-babble as a reply, but from what I could gather, the ship wasn't in the best of shapes (big surprise), so she had to do something to it so it would hold on until we reach Dagobah.

"Er..." I started, "How sure are you it would hold on for that long?"

"It never broke apart before." she replied, flatly.

This person needed to learn how to reassure people better.


	7. Chapter 7

Somehow, we made it to Dagobah. Knowing that Maen couldn't use this Force without danger of detection (and even if she could, I'm not sure if it could be used to keep ships together), it can be considered a miracle that we got there in one piece.

Upon entering the atmosphere of... some planet (Dagobah was described as a system, so I don't think this planet is called Dagobah), I could see why C3PO was making a fuss about going there. There were trees as far as the eye could see, much like a rain-forest, there was a lot of fog that nearly blinded us, and underneath the trees was nothing but mud and swamps. I don't think I could survive a rain forest on my own planet, but this isn't even my planet, meaning that the dangers here may be far worse than anything I can imagine.

"So this is where the other Jedi's are?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes." Maen replied, "This is where my grand-uncle trained to be a Jedi. Vader isn't aware of this planet, so he thought it would be a good place to hide."

Not only that, I thought to myself, because I don't think even wanted criminals would want to hide here. And the authorities probably know that, so they wouldn't be looking here. But as soon as that thought crossed my mind, I wondered something else.

"If Vader is one with the Force, shouldn't he find out about this place anyway?" I asked.

"If it were one Jedi hiding here, yes." Maen explained, "But with so many here, we combine our powers to mask it. Vader would think of this as just a fluctuation in the force."

"Master Luke is over there." C3PO pointed out.

"Great." Maen spoke under her breath, "Prepare for lecture."

"Master Luke?" I asked.

"My grand-uncle." Maen replied.

I would have asked about family-trouble, but I figured that was blatantly obvious.

As soon as we landed, an old man came up to great us. Or so I thought.

"Maen..." he paused, "I thought I recognized your reckless flying as soon I sensed you enter the atmosphere."

"And nice to see you too, Uncle Luke." Maen replied.

"And what about these two?" the old man, Luke, questioned, "They don't look like Jedi to me. I thought I told you..."

"Can you please hear me out and then lecture me?" Maen interrupted, "I've got something you might want to hear."

"What, you got a pimple for the first time?" Luke asked sarcastically.

"Unless your physiology is different from mine, I think she's far past the point of first pimples." I remarked.

This seemed to confuse Luke. I guessed the idea of humans evolving elsewhere in the universe was new to him.

"What he meant was..." the Doctor helped me out, "... is that your grand-niece would not have come here if it wasn't important. And I can assure you, it is."

"Yeah?" Luke was still skeptic, "And who might you be?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor of what?" Luke asked.

"That's not important right now." the Doctor replied, "What is important is that you're all in great danger."

"Tell me something I don't know." Luke snapped back.

"You don't understand." the Doctor said, "I didn't mean just you Jedi, or the rest of the galaxy. But all of the universe, Vader, the Force,... everything."

This did get Luke's attention: "What do you mean?"

"Is there some place where we can sit quietly and discuss this?" the Doctor asked.

"We're fine out here." Luke said.

"Very well." the Doctor replied.

He explained to Luke what we knew. About how using too much of the Force was starting to have repercussions, how Darth Vader was tied to this, the whole nine yards.

When the Doctor was done, there was this look on Luke's face that I couldn't quite place.

"That... that's unbelievable." he said.

I would have made a remark, but thought it inappropriate to do so.

"After everything that happened..." Luke continued, "I can't... why would he do such a thing?"

The Doctor seemed to understand. I assumed he was thinking about the Emperor, but from the tone Luke was using, I got the impression he meant something else.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Nothing!" he replied, "So what can we do?"

"You're using the force to mask this planet." the Doctor said, "Stop that."

"But then Vader will find us?" Luke countered the idea.

"Exactly." the Doctor replied.


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor did not fully explain what his plan was, but just the first phase alone (getting all the Jedi to stop masking the planet), was enough to cause trouble. Luke tried to convince all of the Jedi to do exactly that, but none were very convinced about the problem.

"And who exactly is that man?" one of them wondered.

"That would be me." the Doctor let himself be shown.

"And what proof do you have that the universe is being destroyed?" somebody else asked, followed by agreeing murmur.

"None." the Doctor said.

This caused another ruckus. Understandably so, I thought to myself.

"What do you mean, "none"?" I asked him.

"I never said the universe would be destroyed." the Doctor explained, "I said it is being changed."

I rolled my eyes: "Since when are you so literal minded?"

"I'm not." the Doctor said, "I just want to make sure there's no misunderstanding."

"Alright, look..." Luke started, "It doesn't matter if he's telling the truth or not. But we've been hiding from Vader for too long already. Don't you think it's about time we fought back?"

"And what if we lose?" somebody brought up, "What if we have to fall back again?"

"He's right!" somebody else agreed, "This system was our last resort. If Vader finds us here, we'll lose even that! We'll have no place to go anymore!"

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired of running!" Maen suddenly brought up, "We're Jedi! We're supposed to help people, and yet we keep running from the greatest problem our galaxy has ever seen! This Doctor is offering us a chance to stop it all, but you're not accepting it?"

"How do we know he's not setting a trap for us?" some... thing with tentacles sprouting from its head shouted, "He may be an agent sent by Vader, telling us lies, confusing us so we'd let our guard down!"

"I've seen him in action." Maen told it, "I've seen what he's like. He wouldn't do that!"

If these Jedi were telepathic, as the Doctor told me, I wondered why they didn't already know they could trust him. But then I realized they were probably putting so much effort into masking their planet, they couldn't use their abilities to check the Doctor out.

"And why should we trust you?" another one that I couldn't see asked, "Aren't you always rebelling against Master Luke? How do we know you're not really in on this? Just to get to him?"

"My grand-niece may be a pain in the ass, but..." Luke started, but nobody would let him finish.

"Oh, for crying out loud..." I sighed, then raise my voice to be heard: "Exactly what are you afraid of?"

Everybody fell silent, so I could speak: "From what I understand, you people were always fighting these... what were they called? Storm Troopers! I don't suppose you even lost friends and family that way."

"What are you doing?" the Doctor asked me.

"Sorry, Doc." I replied, "I just have enough of this... game they're playing."

I turned back to the crowd and continued: "Apart, you were nothing against an entire army. But now you're all here together. And what do you do? You hide this planet! And wouldn't you know it? The guy you're all so afraid of hasn't been able to find it! If the defense you all form together is so strong, imagine what your offense may be."

This got everyone silent and looking at each other. I can only imagine what went through their minds at that time, but I guessed they were reconsidering their options.

As they were doing so, the Doctor pulled me away from them, looked for a more private spot where he thought we could speak freely.

"What did you just do?" he asked.

"I got them to willing to fight back." I said.

"The Jedi's are supposed to maintain peace and order." the Doctor said, "You may have just convinced them to become an army."

"It was either that, or wait for several more hours until they decided to listen." I explained.

"You just don't understand, do you." the Doctor said, "There were so many different ways we could have persuaded them. I would not have done what you just did unless I had no other choice left."

"So you would have done what I just did anyway?" I questioned.

"If all else failed, yes!" the Doctor replied.

"Then what are you complaining about?" I asked him, "I just did what you would have done anyway."

The Doctor made a frustrated growl, just when Maen came to collect us: "Great news! They're gonna stop masking the planet!"

"See? Looks like it worked, Doc." I said.

"Yes..." the Doctor replied, although he didn't at all sounded happy about it.


	9. Chapter 9

As agreed, the Jedi lowered their defenses. Or so they claimed. To be more accurate, Luke told them to stop hiding. What happened next can only be described as them taking one deep breath, and then they said it was done. Didn't think it would be that easy, but what do I know? As soon as that was done, the Jedi were preparing themselves for battle. But as they were, I saw something appear next to Maen's ship. It looked like a man, only transparent, almost like a ghost. But strangely, nobody else seemed to notice him.

"Er... Doc?" I asked, "Is that normal?"

The Doctor looked at what I was pointing: "Is what normal?"

Clearly, he didn't see what I saw.

"What's going o..." Luke decided to join in, but stopped before he finished his sentence.

I looked at Luke, and noticed how he was staring at the ship as well. From this, I could deduce he could see that ghost as well. As he did, he whispered something. I couldn't be sure, but it sounded like "father". As soon as he whispered that, he ran to the ship. As he ran, the ghost entered the ship. Maen, who saw Luke running, came to him, probably asking what was the matter, but Luke was telling her off by the looks of it.

"Doc, we might want to follow Luke." I suggested.

"Good, we agree on something after all." the Doctor replied.

We both ran to the ship, where we also ran into Maen: "What's wrong with Uncle Luke?"

"Only one way to find out." the Doctor replied.

We all entered the ship, where we saw Luke, talking to air. At least that was probably what the Doctor and Maen saw, but I saw the ghost that Luke was talking to.

"Luke." the ghost said, "Why were you hiding from me."

"Father..." Luke stammered, "Why... why are you doing all this?"

"I'm doing whatever is necessary for all." the ghost replied, "As I've always done."

"Necessary?" Luke questioned, "All the deaths, it was all necessary?"

Of course the Doctor and Maen were catching just one side of the conversation, so they had no idea what this was all about. But even if they could hear the full conversation, they wouldn't be any wiser than I was.

"Well, it isn't uncommon for leaders to lose their wits just before battle." the Doctor suddenly decided to come out of hiding.

"Doctor?" Luke seemed frightened at the sight of him.

"He's not losing anything." the ghost said, and judging from the look on the Doctor's face, as well as Maen's, they could suddenly see him now too.

"Are you... my great-grandfather?" Maen asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I've been trying to find you for a very long time." the ghost replied, "And now I have. And soon, so will my troops."

"You have an army that could help us?" Maen asked.

"Not help us." Luke said, though there was a hint of shame in his voice, "Kill us."

"Only if you resist." the ghost said.

"Wait." the Doctor brought up, "We are expecting Darth Vader's army to find us, and you're saying you have an army looking to kill us..."

I could see where the Doctor was going with this. Either there were two armies that want to rid the galaxy of all Jedi's, or the two armies were really one and the same. But if so, wouldn't that mean...? As an answer, the ghost changed from a man into... something that looked more like a machine than a man. It was completely covered in black, wore some kind of device on its chest, a large cape, a strangely shaped helmet, and breathed heavily.

"Vader?" Maen was astonished.

That machine-man was Darth Vader? So in other words... Luke's father was Darth Vader? I've heard of dysfunctional families before (I should know, as I'm part of one), but this deserved the cake.

"So you're the famous Darth Vader?" the Doctor acted like he wasn't at all surprised at the news, "Good, I was hoping I could talk to you."

"I have no concerns about insignificant conversations with outsiders." Vader replied.

"Not even if the conversation meant saving the universe?" I brought up.

"That is exactly why I have no concerns with you." Vader replied.

This made no sense: "Wait, what are you saying?"

"Listen to me, Vader." the Doctor said, "You've been using too much of the Force, it's changing the fabric of..."

"I am fully aware that using too much of the Force has repercussions." Vader interrupted him, "But I'm not the one to hold responsible for it."

"Oh yeah?" Maen couldn't hide her disgust, "Then who is?"

"The Jedi." Vader replied.

"Oh sure!" Maen didn't believe him, "Is that what helps you sleep at night?"

"I don't think he needs to sleep." Luke said.

"Wait!" the Doctor stopped them, "Let him talk. What do you mean?"

Vader explained: "Long ago, before the Empire, the Jedi were an elite force, tasked with..."

"Keeping the peace and order." I interrupted, "We already know that."

"By means of using the Force." Vader continued, as if I didn't interrupt him at all, "However, we were also taught to keep restraints on what we were doing, for reasons I'm sure you are aware of by now."

"So if you know the consequences of using the Force..." Maen asked, "... then why do you..."

"As I'm trying to explain..." Vader interrupted her, "... the Empire killed almost every Jedi. When the Empire fell, Luke was the last and only remaining Jedi. However, his training was brief, and he didn't learn everything he needed to know. Including the restraints to using the Force."

"So what you're saying is that because Luke didn't learn them..." the Doctor summarized, "... he didn't teach them to other Jedi's, so they use too much of the Force and..."

"Are you telling me that this whole time, we've been siding with the bad guys?" I asked.

"Now it makes sense." the Doctor started, "These Jedi's seemed to laid back, too eager to fight. They were nothing like the Jedi's that I've heard so much about."

"Hold on!" Maen couldn't believe it, "Are we really gonna believe Darth Vader?"

"He may have been the most ruthless man ever alive." Luke answered, "But I've never heard him lie."

"Even evil has standards." I remarked.

"This doesn't make things simple." Luke brought up, "If it were just you, father, we could just make you stop doing what you do, and be done with it. But instead, we have to deal with a whole group of people."

"Who don't listen easily, on top of that." I added.

"Maybe they won't have to." the Doctor realized, "Do you have an armada on its way to this planet?"

"Yes." Vader answered, "Why?"


	10. Chapter 10

Maen called for C3PO, who entered the ship. Together, they did what they did before on... that other planet (I should ask the Doctor what it was called), and we left. Although I did see some Jedi's looking at the ship in contempt. Understandable, I suppose, since we just convinced them to fight back, while we leave the planet ourselves. The irony then struck me, that those who were supposed to maintain order were the ones causing chaos. It made me wonder what it must be like for a corrupt cop, or any given politician, as they too would need some kind of justification for what they do.

Our ship flew towards what looked like a parking lot for spaceships. Of course that wouldn't be the right way to describe it, seeing as being parked would mean for them to be standing still, and they were neither standing, or being still, but headed for us. Darth Vader himself wasn't on the ship (which I suppose was for the best, or else C3PO would have gone nuts over his presence), so I assumed he had gone to one of these ships, alerted the troops to leave us be, and let us pass. Since me made it through this armada without any one of them even raising guns to shoot us, I would think it safe to assume that this was what Vader did indeed.

"My, are we lucky they can't see us." C3PO said.

"Where are we supposed to go?" the Doctor asked.

"Knowing Vader, we'll know it when we see it." Luke answered.

Once we got passed the ships, I saw what Luke meant by that. The ship, if it should be called that, looked like a circular object, with a pit going through it, with lots of lights. If I didn't know any better, I would say it looked like a black hole.

"Of course!" this somehow made sense to the Doctor, "Vader would need a machine like that to communicate with his droids, or the rest of the galaxy."

"Why?" I asked, "What's so special about this?"

"Does it look like a black hole to you?" the Doctor asked.

Did he read my mind? I shook the thought away: "Yes?"

"Well it works according to the same principle." the Doctor explained, "But rather than sucking things in, it sends thing out."

"Like signals for the droids." I thought out loud.

"So destroy that, and the droids would have no more power?" Maen said.

"Theoretically, yes." the Doctor answered, "Unfortunately, we still need it."

"You do?" C3PO wondered, "How could you possibly need it? It's the cause of all our problems. I would be glad if it..."

Maen did something to C3PO's neck, which somehow stopped him from talking.

"What did you just do?" I asked.

"I shut him down." Maen replied, dryly, "He was getting on my nerves."

If she would so readily to that to an android, I hate to think what she might do to an organic being.


	11. Chapter 11

The ship landed somewhere on the... Black Hole Station, as I didn't know what else to call it. Perhaps BHS was a better name for it. So we landed on the BHS, where an elevator let us down, allowing inside it. Once we were inside, Maen opened the door to let us out. At the door, we met with two Storm Troopers. The Doctor went out first to greet them.

"Hello." he said, "Did Darth Vader tell you he expected me?"

The Troopers nodded.

"What else did he tell you?" he asked.

"To give you what you need." one of them answered.

"Good." the Doctor replied, "I need you to take us to main broadcasting."

"As you command." the other Trooper answered.

So the four of us were escorted to this main broadcasting place that the Doctor mentioned.

"Will you explain to us what your plan is?" I asked.

"Certainly." the Doctor replied, "I'm going to hypnotize all the Jedi."

"Hypnotize us?" Maen didn't like the sound of that.

I understood why, but even if I did support that idea, that still didn't answer my question: "How will that help?"

"Right now, they know how to use the Force." the Doctor explained, "But after my hypnosis, they won't anymore."

Maen stopped dead in her tracks as she heard this. Understandable, how would you react if somebody took away the one thing you were good at?

"No need to worry." the Doctor explained, "What I'll do will merely cloud your knowledge on how to use the force."

"Doc." I started, "Try and make sense for once."

The Doctor smiled: "Think of my hypnosis as a parent, taking away your favorite toy and hiding it from you, until you learned to behave yourself."

"I think I understand." Luke said, "You'll be hiding our knowledge somewhere deep inside our own minds, where not even we can find it, until we have learned the restraints needed to use it."

"Correct." the Doctor said.

"Sounds like a good idea, but..." Luke seemed to have his objections, "... that would mean we'd have no more Jedi's for a very long time. So who will be maintaining peace?"

The Doctor nodded. He knew this would be a problem, but he also knew there were very few other options. I'd have suggested using the Storm Troopers, but after what they've already done, I didn't think other people would trust them.

"I guess it's a risk we'll have to take." I said.

Everyone agreed, even Maen, though her nod was obviously reluctant.

"So how will you go about it?" Luke asked.

"This ship is made to send signals to every Storm Trooper in the galaxy." the Doctor explained, "If I can send a hypnotic message to them, they will not only recieve the broadcasted waves, but the waves will also affect everyone within their vicinity."

"Like magnetic waves from a cell-phone?" I asked.

"Precisely." the Doctor answered.

"But then we'll have to get the Storm Troopers on that planet first." I suggested.

"You are right." the Doctor agreed.

He gave an order to one of the Storm Troopers that was escorting us, who in turn gave the order to the other Storm Troopers. After that, we continued our walk to the broadcasting center.


	12. Chapter 12

Here, the Doctor knew exactly what to do. He started to tear off a few metal plates, used his sonic screwdriver where necessary, and every now and then gave orders to us. Sometimes we just had to hold a few wires for him, other times we had to type in certain sequences (which sounded like gibberish, but I assumed the Doctor knew what he was doing).

After some time, Darth Vader himself appeared before us: "Doctor, there's a problem."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The Storm Troopers have surrounded the Jedi." he explained, "But while they're not doing anything, the Jedi are destroying them all."

"I should have known." Luke said, "You told me I didn't teach them any patience. So now they're defending themselves while they're not even being attacked."

"Who told them they were strong enough to fight again?" the Doctor questioned, while looking at me angrily.

"How was I supposed to know?" I asked him.

"Uncle Luke?" Maen addressed him, but I heard no reply.  
As I looked at Luke, I saw him standing still, with his eyes closed, suddenly shifting his head. Once he was done shifting, he spoke: "I can't get through to them. They're not listening."

"Blame me for that one as well." I said, dryly.

"No, you're not at fault for their character." the Doctor assured me.

"Oh. So you do have some confidence in me." I said.

"Yes. I do." the Doctor said, as he patted my shoulder.

"Er... am I supposed to like the sound of that?" I asked.

"You managed to convince them to fight." he said, "Now you'll have to convince them otherwise."

"What?!" I couldn't believe it, "What make you think..."

"Do you want the universe to end?" the Doctor asked.

I knew he meant "the universe to change", but this wasn't a time to nit-pick about the details: "No..."

"Then you have no other choice." he said.

And indeed I didn't. Along with Maen, I ran back to her ship, with which we set off to return to that planet. Along the way, we saw smaller ships flying out of the larger ones we had passed by earlier, fighting other ships, which seemed to originate from that planet. I could only assume that since all these Jedi had to come to this planet to hide, they must still have had their own ships at their disposal, so of course they'd use it to defend themselves. Unfortunately, this didn't make our job any easier.

"3PO, stay at the controls!" Maen barked her order, "And you (pointed at me) better come with me!"

"What can I do?" I questioned.

She grabbed my arm: "Just follow me."

She dragged me to a large cannon of some sort, where she pushed to sit down: "The controls are easy, just grabs this wheel and push the buttons."

"Who am I supposed to shoot?" I ask.

"No one!" she replied, "Just shoot in the Jedi's direction, but not hit them. Scare them away."

I thought this should be easy, as I always miss everything in shoot-em up games. But then I realized this may be harder than I thought. If I keep missing while intentionally trying to hit something, could I hit something while intentionally trying to miss? Also, this wasn't a computer game, so somebody's live actually depended on me missing. After everything I had already gone through with the Doctor so far, you'd think I'd have learned to handle pressure better. Apparently I hadn't. Against better judgment, I grabbed the controls and started shooting.

After firing a few shots, I heard C3PO shout: "Master Maen! I am receiving a call!"

"What is it?" she asked.

"They are wondering why you are firing at your own people." he replied.

I nearly thought she'd say something along the lines of "it's for your own good", but even though I'm in it with her, I'm not entirely sure I'd believe her.

"They are saying that they will shoot if you do not answer soon." C3PO added.

"Tell them they can bite us!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, master." C3PO replied.

"Bite us?" Maen questioned.

Since Maen didn't know that phrase, I could only assume that those Jedi didn't either: "Just something to keep their minds occupied."

Maen grinned: "I might begin to like you."

"Don't let that occupy your mind!" I pointed to something in front of her.

With this, we were back on the battlefield, mentally speaking.


	13. Chapter 13

We kept firing at the Jedi ships. Unfortunately, it didn't take long before they realized we were deliberately trying to miss them. That became quite apparent when some of these ships came flying towards us, and despite our shooting them, they wouldn't go away.

"Master Maen! They're not falling for it!" C3PO shouted.

"You think?!" she replied.

Not knowing what else to do, I looked around, hoping to find some solution to our problem. But as I looked, I saw how the Jedi-ships reached the BHS. I saw one explosion after another. Nothing could stop them from doing what had to be done. And suddenly, the BHS disappeared, only to be replaced by a huge ball of light. It took me close to a minute to accept what I tried to deny, but it was true. The BHS was destroyed. And with it, our only chance to save the universe, and the one man who could give that to us: the Doctor.

"Master Maen." C3PO started, "They are asking you to come along with them."

I looked at Maen, who immediately got out of her seat and ran to the cockpit. I didn't know what she was up to, so I followed.

"3PO, prepare to get away." she commanded him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting outta here!" she replied, "What do you think?"

"The Doc's idea failed." I reasoned with her, "It won't matter where we are now."

"Do you just wanna give up?" she asked me, "Or do you wanna die knowing you survived a whole army of Jedi's?"

I almost said the latter of the two, but that would mean we'd travel at a speed that may cause our ship to tear itself apart.

"Well?" she insisted on me answering.

"Everyone, do you feel that?" a voice on the radio asked.

"Feel what?" somebody else questioned.

"Use the Force and feel for... anything." the voice elaborated.

After a moment of silence, somebody replied: "I don't... sense... anything?"

"Neither do I." replied several other voices.

Maen, for once, smiled: "He did it. The Doctor did it!"

"Yeah..." I sighed. It was one thing that he saved the universe, but quite another that he was gone.

"He did it?" one of the voices overheard us, "What does that mean?"

Maen switched off the radio: "Never liked this guy anyway."

"Master Maen..." C3PO began.

"Just get ready to leave." she commanded.

I sat down as fast as I could. The ship powered itself up, the stars seemed to be brightening into a blue light, and suddenly we were off. As we blasted off however, I heard an actual blast. I turned to look behind me.

"No, they didn't!" Maen sounded worried, and got out of her seat, and I followed.

Somewhere in the back of her ship, a fire had started. Maen took a closer look, but then stepped back.

"Get back to the cockpit!" she shouted at me.

"Why? Shouldn't we put out the fire?" I asked.

"It won't matter!" she replied and pushed me forward.

Once we made it back to the cockpit, she shut the ship down.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They shot us as we made our leave." Maen explained, "If we kept going, the ship would have torn apart."

"Oh." I said, "So what do we do now?"

"Nothing." Maen said, "There's no planet nearby, no ship in the immediate vicinity, and I can't land to fix the ship."

I could feel my heart pounding: "What are you saying? We're gonna die here?"

"Exactly." Maen replied.

I never faint, but my body did feel numb enough for me to fall back on my seat.

"Look at the positive side." Maen tried to make me feel better, "At least you saved the universe."

For some reason, that didn't make me feel any better.


	14. Chapter 14

"Always the long face. Even now."

I recognized the voice, but I couldn't believe it. I turned to look, and sure enough, at the very threshold between the cockpit and the rest of the ship, was the blue box, with the Doctor hanging outside its open door.

"Doc?" I couldn't understand, "But... wasn't... how...?"

The Doctor snickered: "For once, you've run out of words to say."

Maen understood this as well as I did, namely not at all: "Wait a minute! Didn't we leave that blue box back on Coruscant?"

"Well, I did tell you it was a ship." the Doctor explained, "Do you believe me now?"

"Ho there!" I interrupted, "Wait a minute, Doc. I saw Vader's baseship blow up. How did you?"

"I saved myself." the Doctor answered, and continued as soon as he saw that look on my face, "You see, I was working on the broadcast, but then I was interrupted by my future self. He thought I could use some help, so he helped me out. As soon as that was done, we pulled the switch. I'm sure you've seen the result of that."

"Yeah." Maen replied, "It nearly cost our lives too."

"Well anyway..." the Doctor continued, "My future self transported me and Luke back to my Tardis, which I picked up, and then used it to visit my past self, and in so doing became my future self."

After I fully understood what he just told me, I asked: "Doc, I'm no expert, but... isn't there some danger to meeting your past self?"

"There is." he replied, dryly, "But considering the alternatives, I had very little choice, did I?"

"So where's my Uncle now?" Maen asked.

"He told me to take him back to Tatooine." he answered, "He'd been waiting for many years to return there."

"Pardon me." C3PO interjected, "But I fear we can't stay here much longer. So is it possible you could..."

"Come on in." the Doctor made room for us to enter.

"I wasn't even finished." C3PO sounded agitated.

"You didn't have to." I said, as I entered the Tardis, and Maen followed me.

"Oh, the nerve." I heard C3PO say.

Once we were inside the Tardis, Maen asked: "So... Doctor, how long will we be... hypnotized?"

"Depends entirely on you." the Doctor answered, "You have to have learned to use the Force but to certain limits. Once you've developed that patience, it will come back to you."

"Which I gather won't be any time soon?" I wondered.

"Why won't it be?" Maen looked as shocked as she sounded.

"Well, with that baseship gone, Vader doesn't control those droids anymore, so he poses no threat to the galaxy. Right?"

"That is correct." the Doctor replied.

"Oh, that's wonderful." C3PO said.

"But if there's no threat, then how could I learn anything?" Maen wondered.

"You could come with us." the Doctor suggested.

"Come with you?" Maen asked.

"Come with us?" I questioned.

"Is that a problem?" the Doctor seemed to genuinely not understand.

"I don't know." I replied, "I mean, I'm enough of a burden to you as it is. I don't think you need two."

"Hey!" Maen replied.

"Whatever you do. could you please leave me out of it?" C3PO pleaded.

Neither the Doctor nor Maen (or me for that matter), needed to think long about this. We dropped C3PO off on Tatooine, where he could inform Luke about Maen's whereabouts, while the three of us took off.

"So... are you taking me to where you guys are from?" Maen asked as we started our new voyage.

"Not where I'm from, no." the Doctor answered, "But where he's from."

The Doctor pointed at me as he said that.

"Er... is that even a good idea?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?" the Doctor replied, "Your planet knows some great people, like Newton, Einstein, Langdon, Jackson, Jones,..."

"Luther, Logan, Wankel, Big Brother, Bean,..." I countered, "Not a very good example."

"Who are those people?" Maen asked.

"Just wait until we arrive." the Doctor said, "But... I must warn you, you might want to be careful when you use your light-saber."

"Why?" she wondered.

That was a legitimate question. After all, on the one hand nobody has seen the technology before, while at the same time people have seen the Galaxy Wars movies, where the same sort of weapon is used. So she'll either be stormed by scientists asking all sorts of (to her) painfully obvious questions, or by fan boys. Best of luck to her.

**THE END**


End file.
